pretendtohavesomethingfandomcom-20200213-history
Joanne Seaman
"As if Jo wasn't enough of a nervous wreck already! This will haunt her for the rest of her life!" -Susan Kaka in discovering that Jo Seaman had witnessed Michael Trend commiting suicide Joanne Seaman, more commonly known as Jo Seaman, is a girl that Brandie has sex with in College Kid when she is confused about her sexuality. Jo realizes she is a lesbian after this encounter, although she is too embarrassed about it and does not speak openly of it; as a matter of fact she gets a beard, Aaron Black, who realized he was gay after participating in a makeout session with Jillian, under his request. Jo has been mistaken for a guy on more than one occasion and is considered highly stupid by Isabella Watt, one of the only students who knows that she is not straight, because she cannot admit that she is lesbian. Audrey Finn, however, just thinks that she is just "lost and shy", like her cousin Daniel. Jo's relationship with Aaron was not good, as Aaron forced her to do all sorts of inappropriate things and she became a nervous wreck. She became even worse after Michael Trend committed suicide, having witnessed it herself; she attempted to commit suicide herself at one point although she was stopped by Audrey, who she later fell in love with, and Jillian, who became a close friend of hers. In the episode "Jo's Secret", it is revealed that Jo is a drug addict, especially with cocaine. At the end of the episode, she is caught smuggling marijuana into her purse; Audrey had caught her doing it and breaks up with her the following episode due to her anger. Biography : "I always picture Jo as a flower. She's bright and blossoming, but quietly so that you barely notice. But still, she's a normal person—well, okay, not exactly 'college kid normal', I guess, but normal enough to fit into her own clique. And the fact that she's so, well, '''herself' all the time inspires me.''" : —Audrey Finn, talking about Jo, her girlfriend at the time At first, Jo was seen as a happy, yet awkward and "nerdy", sort of student. She was first introduced in the episode "Confused", when Brandie realized that she was confused about her sexuality. Brandie saw her amongst students such as Ernie, Lucy Conver and Alexander Brown and originally thought that it was a bad idea to sleep with her. Daniel Finn suggests that Brandie asks Jo out anyway, just to discover whether ot not she is a lesbian. Jo accepts her offer kindly, although privately she thinks that it is weird that people just randomly assume she herself is lesbian without getting to know her properly. In "Definitely N.O.T.", Jo and Brandie finally build up the courage to actually get involved with each other sexually. After this encounter, Jo is confused, as she believes she is a homosexual and that Brandie is, too, since she appeared to enjoy having sex with her. However, Brandie realizes that she is not actually a lesbian, which confuses Jo even more and turns her into a nervous wreck. Category:College Kid